Duel in Quackville Bank
The duel in Quackville Bank was a critical duel fought between Superquack and Jamboga Pine in the local bank in Quackville in 1998. Prelude Because Jamboga Pine's mother died shortly after his birth, he grew up in a dingy orphanage in Quackville, completely unaware of his status as a Super. In 1949, Superquack, the gym teacher at Superhero School, talked to Mrs. Reid first, who informed him of how unusual Jamboga was. When Superquack was at last introduced to the boy, Jamboga at first believed him to be an experiment gone wrong, prompting Superquack to prove his Super strength. When he revealed that Superhero School was a school for people with superpowers, Jamboga realized his abilities were these. Jamboga Pine’s abuse of his powers alarmed Superquack. He resolved to keep a close eye on him, something he should have done in any case, seeing as he was alone and friendless. Superquack also warned Jamboga that at Superhero School he would be introduced to the whole of the law, and that law-breakers were punished by the government. Jamboga’s demeanor changed after Superquack reprimanded him; he became more guarded and shielded his reactions. Superquack provided Jamboga with the money to purchase his books, equipment and so on. Jamboga traveled on his own to the bus stop, where a bus brought everyone to Superhero School. He was educated at Superhero School from 1949 to 1961, and while he was once mocked for both his appearance and personality, he soon got the acceptance of many people. During summer breaks, he was forced to return to the orphanage. Due to his exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the school staff that this facade was his true personality. The sole exception to this was Superquack, who was still the gym teacher. Superquack, though not necessarily suspicious, never forgot about Jamboga’s misdeeds at the orphanage, nor his unsettling behavior during their first meeting. In turn, Jamboga realized that he had been careless in showing Superquack his true colors upon their first meeting, and never attempted to win him over. In time, he came to fear and despise Superquack. Over time, Jamboga gathered to himself a gang of thugs, a motley composition, most of which would become the first C.C.A. Members. Jamboga publicly claimed they were his friends, but in truth, they amounted to little more than servants. He often manipulated them into committing crimes and other misdeeds, but none of these incidents were traced back to the group. The Duel In 1998, Jamboga returned to Quackville. Here, he attempted to rob the Quackville Bank. However, Superquack, aware that Jamboga was here, followed him there and intervened as Jamboga was about to destroy the vault. Superquack said it was foolish of him to come to the bank. After making sure police were on their way, Superquack proceeded to take on the Dark Lord, and the two engaged in a short, yet incredible, duel. Superquack punched Jamboga, knocking him to the ground. Jamboga responded by Apparating near the front desk (not even getting up) and then firing a beam at Superquack, which Superquack easily dodged before running to the desk. After Jamboga missed Superquack, Superquack then lunged at Jamboga, one which the Dark Lord was forced to block by means of a Silver shield. While the attack did not harm the shield, it made a deep gong-like sound as it was deflected. Jamboga realized Superquack’s attack had not been a killing blow and, surprised, tried once again to kill Superquack. This time, the pot holding a fake plastic plant intercepted the beam and was destroyed. Superquack then seized a nearby pile of ropes and used them to tie Jamboga, but just as he thought he had won, Jamboga turned the ropes into a snake and sent it after Superquack. Jamboga again Disapparated and Apparated in the middle of the back desk, sending another death beam at Superquack. However, Superquack flipped out of the way of the beam and in his leap, he landed on the snake, crushing it. After a brief pause in the duel, Jamboga realized he could not defeat Superquack, and was worried of oncoming reinforcements. He angrily Disapparated away in transit as Superquack looked on. Aftermath Shortly after Jamboga Pine made his escape, the reinforcements arrived. When this happened, Superquack said that he had taken care of the matter. Appearances *Superquack I Category:Superquack Category:Superquack events Category:Duels Category:Events Category:1990s events Category:1998 events